Sigue mi paso
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Diamante Amarillo aún recuerda su sonrisa y sus ojos rosas. Recuerda la risa que emanaba de su garganta y las mascotas a las que tanta atención prestaba. Su Tierra, el planeta del que surgió, era un recordatorio también. Pero ella no quería recordar. Ella sólo quería avanzar. Más no era suficiente. Aún podía escucharla diciendo en voz baja que era una insensible.


**Sigue mi paso**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe no es de mi propiedad. Sólo escribo por diversión.** **Resumen: Diamante Amarillo aún recuerda su sonrisa y sus ojos rosas. Recuerda la risa que emanaba de su garganta y las mascotas a las que tanta atención prestaba. Su Tierra, el planeta del que surgió, era un recordatorio también. Pero ella no quería recordar. Ella sólo quería avanzar. Más no era suficiente. Aún podía escucharla diciendo en voz baja que era una insensible. Y, después de todo, tenía razón.**

 **Resumen:** **Diamante Amarillo aún recuerda su sonrisa y sus ojos rosas. Recuerda la risa que emanaba de su garganta y las mascotas a las que tanta atención prestaba. Su Tierra, el planeta del que surgió, era un recordatorio también.** **Pero ella no quería recordar. Ella sólo quería avanzar. Más no era suficiente. Aún podía escucharla diciendo en voz baja que era una insensible. Y, después de todo, tenía razón.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Capítulo único. Referencias del último Steven Bomb filtrado en Estados Unidos, (los episodios son El sueño de Steven, Aventuras en la distorsión de luz, Atraco de gemas, El zoológico y Eso sería todo. Si no los has visto y no quieres spoilers, mejor no leas.)**

* * *

Aún recordaba cada una de las expresiones que ella mostraba cuando aprendía algo nuevo, que le gustara o le aburriera.

Las cosas que ella misma había adquirido a causa de su convivencia era en las que menos se concentraba al pensarla. Era molesto.

—¿Necesita algo, mi Diamante?

Sí, necesitaba un descanso o explotaría.

—Canta, Perla.

La pequeña gema no replica ni insiste en sacarte palabras. Ha sido una buena criada todo este tiempo, sirviendo de confidente para una figura autoritaria que no debería guardar secretos ni emociones.

Perla tenía una voz presuntuosa con un toque nasal, pero eso no evitaba que disfrutara de su melodía. No era raro puesto que incluso siendo una de las gemas con rango por los suelos, había sido creada para la élite. Una sirvienta de lujos.

Hermosa melodía es la que hizo eco en el enorme salón y sólo entonces Diamante Amarillo cierra los ojos e idea, con su rostro mostrando disgusto ante su propia debilidad. No debería permitirse flanquear después de milenios.

—Unas criaturas curiosas habitan mi futura colonia. —habló Diamante Rosa con soltura, jugueteando con el borde de su falda. —Humanos, les dicen.

—Según los reportes no son una especie evolucionada. No nos darán problemas mientras continuas con tu colonización. —repuso Diamante Amarillo.

—Lo sé, querida diamante. Pero son bastante hilarantes. Tienen esta costumbre de bailar para que el cielo les de agua, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Perla, muestra la danza!

Una diminuta gema con su perla incrustada en el estómago, al igual que su dueña, hizo una reverencia y entonces comenzó a realizar el espectáculo. Perla Amarilla tenía una mueca de escepticismo a la par que su igual movía a un ritmo desconocido su cuerpo. Diamante Rosa sonreía, dando palmadas en su regazo mientras su perla entretenía a su invitada, siguiendo el ritmo que su diamante imponía. Movía sus pies más de lo que lo hacía con sus brazos, a modo de secuencia rítmica. Estéticamente no era una danza particularmente atractiva, más lo era interesante.

—Suficiente. —habló la matriarca mayor. —Peculiar, pero demasiado primitivo.

—Bah, sólo estás celosa porque los animales se divierten más que tú. —argumentó la más joven, dándole una palmada a su perla.

La perla unió sus manos sobre su pecho recibiendo el mimo de su ama con gusto, mostrando recato en todo momento pese a la danza que había mostrado. Diamante Amarillo se limitó a entornar los ojos, gesto que su perla personal imitó, frunciendo ligeramente su nariz puntiaguda.

—Eres demasiado suave.

—Y tú eres demasiado ruda, si permites mi descaro.— respondió la gema rosada, extendiendo su mano hacia la cabecilla de la corte amarilla y deleitando el lugar de sombras rosas con su sonrisa pretenciosa.— Ven, baila conmigo. Nuestra respetada Diamante Azul me ha mostrado movimientos bastante elegantes pero no he tenido con quién practicar.

Esta vez, la diamante mayor no opuso resistencia alguna a ello. Se levantó de su trono y avanzó hasta su compañera. Ambas perlas se apartaron, manteniéndose resguardadas donde los pies de sus propietarias no pudieran pisarlas por accidente.

La líder novicia colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de su acompañante y la contraria la entrelazó con una extremidad amarilla enguantada. Retrocedió, se guió hacia uno de sus costados y avanzó. Diamante Amarillo se mantuvo sumisa, aferrándose a su hombro, siguiendo el pequeño paso que Diamante Rosa intentaba mostrar, pero momentos después fue pisada por tercera vez y tuvo que soltarse.

—De acuerdo, cambio de roles. Yo guío.—demandó.

Como si de una niña se tratase, Diamante Rosa frunció los labios, mostrándose altiva. Podía ser la más joven de las diamantes, pero seguía siendo una dictadora con su propia corte de gemas gestándose en su primera colonia. No obstante eso no conmovió a la gema más objetiva. Le dedicó la misma sonrisa que había recibido, y comenzó a marcar el paso.

Un paso hacia atrás, sujetando firmemente a su compañera. Ella ríe, encantada. Ambas se balancean mientras la aterciopelada voz de las perlas comenzó a resonar entre los murales del palacio. Hábilmente avanzan por el suelo decorado con el símbolo de las cuatro líderes, con la racional de ellas guiando. Le dio un apretón a la mano de Diamante Rosa, tan joven y despreocupada, y soltando su cintura permitió que girara majestuosa.

—Nadie adivinaría que serías tan buena bailando. Siendo su magnificencia tan abierta a la utilidad y no al entretenimiento.

—Estás ganándote una llamada de atención, Diamante.

—¡Por mis estrellas! Jamás me atrevería a desafiarte y menos delante de doncellas.

Ignoró la mofa, y sujetó la espalda de Diamante Rosa para que ella arqueara la espalda y liberando sus brazos para mostrarse libre y satisfecha, finalizando el espectáculo sin contratiempos.

—No dudes en que agradezco el tiempo que inviertes en mi colonia, y en aliviar mi soledad. — habló, sin pizca de burla. Los ojos rosas destellaban con emoción contenida, y era evidente que esa danza había significado más de lo quería demostrar.

Diamante Amarillo sintió una calidez invadir su rostro, más decidió atribuirla al encierro del lugar.

—Eres una novata y necesitas control sobre ti. Por eso te asistimos.

El rostro suave mostró desinterés al momento. Diamante Rosa ya no parecía cautivada.

—Siempre tan insensible. ¿Sabes? No te romperías si gozaras un poco.

Esta vez no se puso resistir. La gran matriarca apretó los labios, tan sólo permitiendo un pequeño atisbo de su risa filtrarse, apenas fue perceptible para la más joven tirana.

—Cuando tomes con seriedad tu papel, procederé a maravillarme con las simplezas que ofrece nuestra ilimitada existencia. Hasta entonces, continúa influyendo en Diamante Azul. Es más fácil de persuadir.

Pero el momento prometido en que Diamante Rosa se alzaría tan magnífica gobernante que era jamás llegó, así como Diamante Amarillo no se regocijó de las insignificancias que el basto universo ofrecía para ella.

—Silencio, Perla.

Todo aquello que no representara un eslabón más en la evolución era subjetivo e inútil. Debía velar exclusivamente por la supervivencia de su imperio.

Y el sentir no ayudaba en nada.

* * *

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Saludos!**


End file.
